


Vader (Alternate Ending)

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Cussing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: A Darth Vader AU imagine where he was never burned. The reader gets captured by Vader and eventually gets punished.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Vader (Alternate Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, again, reposting my imagines/one-shots. 
> 
> An alternate ending to 'Vader'. That one is w/out smut. With a different ending. 
> 
> Also I wrote this a while ago so it's probably not as good as my other fics. 
> 
> Enjoyyyyy

_Damn it,_ you thought, now realizing how deep into trouble you were. Vader's interrogation room? You thought you were just going to be held captive in another detention block, but no, you were going to face the dark lord himself.

The stormtroopers had dragged you all the way to the very end of the ship--where you seemingly suspected Vader's interrogation room to be--and instead of seeing regular white, plasticy stormtroopers stationed by the entrance, you saw red, elegant Imperial guards, telling you that you were actually in serious trouble. You swallowed as you looked at the tall intimidating guards, guarding you against your (possible) death.

You watched the guards before one of them turned to the door and pressed a button on the keypad--the door opened with a hiss, and you were shoved down on to the cold and hard floor, your knees plopped down with a pained grunt, not loving the pulsing shock that traveled through your bones.

The troopers that had thrown you down on the ground had thrown you down so hard, that you hadn't even noticed that they took off your helmet, and left already.

You couldn't help but stare into the reflective black tiles of the floor, afraid of looking up and seeing the dark menace that you had heard so much about, and seen. You didn't want to see that man ever again--if you could even call him that. You felt your heart thudding in your throat as the anticipation and anxiety built up in your stomach--you felt like you were a scared little girl all over again.

The feeling overwhelmed you as you watched the black tiles, a figure appeared behind you, the sound of tall black boots thudding, and came to a stop until they were standing not even a foot behind you. You felt your jaw quiver, your heart palpitating from the sudden feeling of pure fear that had washed over you--a cold, empty feeling ran through your bones, tightening your nerves.

"Get up."

With an aggravated tone like that, you couldn't simply disobey orders, so you stood up, no matter how much your knees ached.

"Face me."

You glanced at the reflective floor tile to see his face, a sign of humanity, but you couldn't. His features were still hidden by a dark robe, almost like it was complimenting his darkness.

Slowly, you turned around, one foot in front of the other, afraid you were going to mess up just by doing something so simple.

Your chest rose up and down as if you had just finished running a mile. You were out of breath--panicking, even. Inside you were a whirlwind of panic, your mind darting from one worried thought to the next, afraid of what was going to happen to you. You never heard of stories where someone returns from Vader's interrogation room.

Tilting your chin up, you look up from his dark black boots to meet his face, the one thing you were so curious about.

Under the hood lied a man who still looked human, but his eyes told you that his soul wasn't. His eyes glowed a burnt orange, followed by a long scar that stood on his browbone, over one of his eyes. His sharp facial features stood still--his jaw clenched. He looked human, but from the cold stare you were receiving, he didn't look like it at all.

"How does it feel, to ruin everything on this ship, ruin everything for the Empire, and then stand and cower before me?" He said bitterly, his distant yet harsh stare bore into your mind.

You looked at the floor, simply too afraid to answer. You shook with fear--you couldn't even comprehend any form of sentence or words. Your mind stood blank.

" _Fine_ , be that way, " he hissed, lurching his hand out, he grabbed your throat and shoved your back down on to your knees with such force, that a yelp managed to escape your swollen throat, as well as tears that had swelled up in your eyes.

"I _said,_ how does it feel to _cower_ before me?" His grip tightened around your throat, air escaped faster than what you would've liked.

With the little air you still had left, you let out a cough, "I _hate_ it. "

He harshly let go of your throat after he was pleased with your answer, a sudden rush of air filling your lungs, leaving you in a coughing fit.

He squatted down to meet your level, you could feel his cold stare as you coughed, keeping your attention to the floor. "Good girl, now see, that wasn't so hard, was it?

You shook your head as you kept gasping for air, your fit now calming down.

"Now," he stands up and starts walking in a circle around you, the sound of his boots make you more anxious than you already were. "If you continue this good behavior, I'll refrain from strapping you down on the scan grid over there."

You look up and see what he's talking about: a torture table lined with needles and poking and prodding tools that you could be lowered on.

"Got it?"

You nod. "Got it, " you say, in your weakest voice imaginable.

"Good. Now, tell me, are there truly plans to bring up some sort of... Rebellion?"

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about, " you respond, now more confident than your last statement.

"Is that so?"

Without any movement, you feel yourself being lifted into the air, your legs flew freely from the ground.

Vader had made his way in front of you again, his arms crossed, only a finger space apart, this time, at eye level. "Then why did you make such an effort to escape to the computer room? Why not to the hangar where all of the ships are?"

Instead of responding, you gathered up all of the sitting salivae in your mouth and launched it all on to his face, spitting aggressively at him. "Fuck you."

He stood still, unreactive to your sudden aggression. "It's a good thing I like that, " he says connivingly, a smirk clawed at his lips.

You glared at him, a sudden feeling of rage mustered up inside of you. Of course he liked that.

He takes a gloved finger of his and wipes up the saliva from his cheek, and dips it into his mouth, sucking on his finger, and then once he's had enough, he swallows it and releases his finger from his mouth.

You swallow, watching the dark man stand in front of you and provoke you in every way imaginable. He was threatening your entire existence--he looked like he could either put you to death with a flick of his lightsaber, or he looked like he could end this interrogation with another set of plans.

While you watched him, you couldn't help but feel a betraying sensation rise in your stomach--the feeling of arousal. Of course.

Sure, you had just been captured by the deadliest man in the galaxy, but you couldn't deny that what he just did turned you on, plus, his brooding and mysterious facial features didn't help with the feeling either.

Vader's gaze lingered over you, his smirk pulled on his lips until it was full, almost as if he was reading your body language--your heavy breathing, your curious stare, the rubbing of your thighs together--everything you were doing was making him curious.

In turn of his curiosity, you couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do. He just stood there, looking at you.

You decided to continue the situation, even though it might cost you your life. "Bastard, " you mumbled, daring yourself to push even further.

He rose an eyebrow, amused. "Is that what I am?"

Suddenly you're flying by the Force, and slammed up on the wall, the only thing that kept from knocking the wind out of you was the puny armor that you had stolen from the stormtrooper.

You watched Vader cross the room in the most angered manner even imaginable. Your stomach twisted with worry, yet, you felt weirdly sexually intimidated by the powerful man who now stood in front of you, only inches apart.

"I can hear your thoughts you know." He looks you up and down, his eyes devouring your body.

 _Of course he can,_ you think, feeling utterly stupid. However, you didn't mind this new information. Maybe you could use it to your advantage.

"If that's true, then what am I thinking right now?" You smirk, your devilish hormones bled into your thoughts, putting you at an all-time risk.

_If you can read my thoughts, then tell me this: Why don't you just bend me over right now and fuck the shit out of me until I can't move anymore so you can keep me locked up in one of your cells?_

Daring move.

His eyes widen, a slow laugh escaped his lips followed by him sucking in his breath, probably from aggression or the fact that he wouldn't mind flipping you over and fucking you until you couldn't see daylight. He leans in, his hand presses against the wall, his lips on the lobe of your ear, a husky whisper escaped his mouth, "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Like what?" Your hormones were the only ones speaking now. Your underwear got wetter each moment Vader leaned closer to you, his face covered by his hood somehow made you want him more.

His hands grazed over the plastic armor, keeping his focus on you. Those burning eyes of his bled into your thoughts, each one being passed over meticulously. Slowly, his hands started grabbing at the armor, pulling it off of you, each one falling off faster than the last.

Your heart rate sped up as you watched him, sitting idly, your body pressed up against the wall, as he tore the pieces off of your body until you were only in the black under-armor.

He looked at you, up and down, wondering what the hell he could do with your body. He licked the top row of his teeth, his left hand snaked from your shoulder to your waist, and then grabbed you, pulling you towards him until there was no space between your pelvis areas.

He leaned in again, his grip tightened on your waist, and his breath hot on your ear. "I bet you'd like me to bend you over and fuck you, and make you cum until you can't cum anymore, is that what I'm hearing?"

You shrug, wanting to play it off, but you couldn't any longer. You were aching for attention, even though it was Darth Vader. "Fuck me."

"Say less."

And just like he said he would, he grabbed at the collar of the black under-armor and effortlessly ripped it open, not caring that he had torn it at all.

You gasped, now even more turned on at this sudden revelation of strength, knowing exactly what he might even do to you. Endless cycles of thoughts ran through your mind, biting your lip at almost every situation imaginable.

He smirked at your gasp as he continued to rip the fabric in half, his desires possibly stronger than yours.

Quickly the split was ripped all the way down to your abdomen, stopping at your pelvis area. He was probably doing that on purpose.

You felt the cold air hit your breasts, leaving you more breathless than you already were.

You looked back at Vader, looking at him for some sort of reaction, and of course, his desire for you had already worsened. His chest rose up and down as he admired the naked top half of your body, only wondering what was going on in the bottom half.

" _Fuck, "_ he mumbled, licking his lips. "Down. I want you down on your knees."

With a flick of his hand, he released you from the wall, and with another flick, he pushed you down on to your knees, leaving you no room for hesitation.

"Yes sir, " you mumble, your body quivering with anticipation.

"Don't." He grabs a fistful of your hair and forces your gaze to look up at him. "You aren't allowed to talk. You're _my_ prisoner, so you do as I say. "

You nod, completely understanding. Even your body understood as you practically wilted before him.

"Good girl, " he says again, the name made the insides of your legs throb. He lets go of your hair, allowing for your head to fall back to its normal resting position. Clearly, he had done this on purpose to show his erect member that pressed up against the black fabric of his pants. Even under all of those layers, you still managed to see his discomfort.

Vader brought his hands to his pants and reached into them, and retrieved the thing that wanted you most. His member stood in front of you--you wanted to say that the size of it impressed you, but what else were you expecting from him?

"Open, " he commanded, grasping his firm dick in his hand.

You opened your mouth, excitedly waiting for your mouth to experience pain, but instead, he started pumping himself in front of you. He was teasing you.

You closed your mouth and let out a whine, wanting _something._ Some sort of attention, some sort of touch.

"You want this?" He nods to his cock, as he smeared the clear liquid of pre-cum around his tip, which was followed by a suck in of his breath.

You nod, eyeing his member. You could do so much better than his hand.

"Beg for it."

You whine again, adding a cherry on top to your pleading. "I want your cock," you breathe, the lower sensation of your body lacked attention so bad that you were having a hard time staying together.

He grunted. " _Louder._ "

And yet, a moan managed to escape your mouth. " _Please_ sir, give me your cock!"

He smirked, yanking your mouth open with the use of the Force, and shoved his throbbing cock inside your mouth, now thrusting inside your salivated mouth.

Instantly, like a reflex, you hallowed your cheeks, tightening around his girthy length, your gag reflex became non-existent.

You moaned, enjoying the sheer pleasure of him thrusting inside of you, hitting the back of your throat every time, non-stop. You sucked and sucked, clenching your cheek muscles--strings of moans and curse words escaped Vader's mouth, his head tilted back from the enjoyment, his black hood finally falling from his face. Your eyes widen as you finally see the rest of his facial features--dirty blonde locks fell to his shoulders, a sharp jawline complimented the way his mouth hung open from his moaning, his sinful eyes complimented the abstract facial expressions that adorned his face.

He was so fucking _hot._ You didn't think it was possible to become wetter, but the revelation of his face did it justice.

Vader's hip-thrusting grew faster at each second, traveling deeper and deeper into your mouth until you were swallowing his whole length. Your mouth made incoherent noises, impossible for you to determine what kind they were--whether if they were from amusement, or from your cunt needing attention now more than ever.

It was such a shame that you couldn't even touch yourself, as your hands were still locked in binders.

Unexpectedly, he pulled out of your mouth, a gasp emitting from his as the sudden rush of air hit his member.

"Get up, " he commanded, holding his shaft in his hand.

You rose up from your knees, your heart thudding against your chest, the curiosity getting the better of you.

Vader once again thrusted you against the wall with the Force, but instead of the armor being there to protect you, your back smacked up against the tiled walls, certain that there would be bruises left there.

Vader stood in front of you again, and ripped off the rest of your clothing, leaving you bare before him.

"Oh _fuck,_ " he groans, his cock clearly throbbing for some sort of attention. At least you weren't alone in this situation.

He presses his right hand upon the wall while his left hand snakes from under your ass to your thigh, and pulls it up on his waist so you're tilted towards him, granting easier access. He positions himself in front of your needy cunt, and without any warning, he slams into you, a sudden gasp escapes your mouth as your cunt adjusts to his lengthy size.

His powerful thrusts quickly move to the spot, hitting it every time he slammed into you.

" _Fuck!_ " You hissed, unable to control your language as his dick left you unraveled.

"You like that?" He growled, his lips on your ear once again.

You nodded, a loud moan escaped your mouth as he hit it hard again. "Yes!"

He continued pumping inside of you, stretching you wide enough each time, your cunt not used to his large size at all. Yet each time he did it, it seemed you still couldn't get enough of it.

As your mouth hung open, you felt a feeling on your clit, as if he was playing with it, but he wasn't. Was he using the Force?

"Yes, " he moaned in your ear, reading your thoughts once again.

You shook, the only thing keeping you up was the Force at this point. Your body quivered, your legs began to shake as you noticed you neared the climax of your orgasm--your moans grew louder and louder with each thrust--in, and out, in, out, in, out--slamming against your g-spot every time, leaving you a limp mess, and the fast, circular motions of your clit moved your climax along even faster--a moan, then another moan, _yes!_ You were almost there, almost--

In a flat second, Vader pulled out of you, your body dropped to the floor like a dead weight.

"What the _hell?!_ " You hissed, pissed off that you were denied of your orgasm.

"You disobeyed me. You aren't allowed to speak. Now I'm not going to be so nice, " he looks at you, admiring your tortured body.

You gulped, praying that he would fuck you harder than he did before, maybe grant you a better orgasm than what you were going to get earlier.

He throws off his robe, followed by the rest of his tunics until his chest was bare.

The butterflies fluttered in your stomach, leaving no room for disappointment. His chest was sculpted perfectly, his abdomen was cleanly cut, his muscular arms lined with veins that bled into his strong visible hand that wasn't hidden by his black glove.

Again, he didn't fail to disappoint you.

Vader looked at you as you lied there helpless and aching, still waiting for an orgasm to happen--your stomach twisted in knots.

"I want you on that table, " he nodded to the one next to the torture table that held torture tools--well, it held torture tools, until he used the Force to send them flying off, leaving the table blank. He popped knuckles, his veins prominent on the visible hand. You just wanted to be choked by his hands. "Bent over, your hands over your head and your head face down on the table."

You got up and surprisingly began to walk over to the table, but abruptly got stopped by the Force.

" _Crawling._ "

Again, you obeyed, doing almost anything for a fucking good orgasm. You slowly got down on all fours and crawled up to the table, slowly, hoping to look pleasing to him while you did it.

You got up on the table, leaning your body over it, pressing yourself up against it with your arms over your head as he instructed.

"Good girl." His voice was nearer to you now--along with the sound of more fabric dropping. You assumed that he had dropped his pants.

Vader once again positioned himself at your entrance, while his leatherbound hand gripped your neck for support. You loved the way the rush flew to your head.

Again, he slams his cock inside of you, burying himself deeper than he did before, shouting in pleasure, his grip on your neck tightening--another rush flew to your head.

His cock hit your center hard, slamming into you, tearing your insides apart, your tongue talentedly rolled out strings of venom--cursing, and moaning, screaming in pleasure every time he hit your spot-- _shit,_ he used the Force again to rub your clit--surges of pleasure fill your body as you could feel the oncoming of your climax.

Your body smacked against the table as his violent thrusts filled your abdomen, leaving you screaming for more.

Vader seemed to make a coherent sentence out of your phrases, as he leaned down--his strength faltering as he was nearing his orgasm too--biting at your back, leaving trails of teeth marks up and down, each one being healed as he swirled his tongue after every one, claiming you as his territory.

Now you could feel it, the tightening in your stomach--you were deadly close. You could feel he was too, his legs seemed to want to give out, but he kept thrusting, moaning consistently.

There it was--it seemed he was going to give it to you--your legs shook, your cunt overloaded you with pleasure, your face made into the most ungodly expression--your stomach tightened, and with the loudest moan you could muster, you felt these hot juices escape your body, it shook violently as you came--

" _Shit!_ " Hissed Vader as he let out a growl, his hot juices spilled inside of you, mixing with yours.

His body shook too, soon limp over you as you laid there breathless, amazed at the orgasm he was able to give you.

For a while he laid there, his heart thudded against your back--making him seem somewhat human.

Finally, he pulled out of you with a shaky breath. He waved his hand over you and turned you over, the front of your body now faced him.

Vader got down on his knees and spread your thighs apart. His tongue flicked up and down your center, getting a taste of both of your liquids together, moaning at the flavor.

You watched him as he cleaned you up, realizing the way that he was grabbing your thighs. It wasn't harsh like he was doing earlier--no, it was more gentle and thoughtful.

Sadly, Vader had seemed to finish cleaning you up as he removed his mouth from your center--but oh? Suddenly he _kissed_ the insides of your thighs slowly, switching between each one to make sure they were evenly treated right.

You narrowed your eyes to make sure you were seeing this. Did he really have emotion?

You didn't think it was possible for a murderer to pepper the insides of your thighs with soft, buttery kisses.

However, his kisses halted, leaving you confused. What just happened?

"I suppose we're done here. I suggest you leave back to your cell so you can escape."

 _Escape?_ Were you deaf?

He stood up, his eyes locked with yours, his hands gripped each of your thighs again, but this time, his thumb on his bare hand stroked your thigh. "You heard me right. Leave, or else I might just kill you where you lie."

His thumb continued to stroke your thigh.

His words told you one thing, but his actions told you another.

You sat up from the table, looking into his eyes, your faces inches apart. His thumb continued. You searched his face for any threatening signs, but you saw none. You slowly brought up your hand to touch his face, to see if there was any real emotion, to know whether or not he cared.

Clearly he wasn't going to let you, as he grabbed your wrist violently, his jaw, clenching. " _Leave._ "

And so you did.

You gathered your belongings, walking out of the room with only two things--his robe on your back for decency, and a feeling--a feeling you haven't felt since you were a child.

Hope.

Hope that maybe one day Vader would give in to those human instincts, those human connections.

Maybe there was something to look forward to after all.


End file.
